


Wrapped Around My Finger

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [11]
Category: The Chumscrubber (2005)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Drabble, Fingering, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Sensation Play, Snowballing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's rather good at persuading people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around My Finger

Billy had them by the throat. He could make them do anything without a single complaint.

Billy lay naked on his bed with Dean and Lee licking, together, up and down his cock. Dean tongued and sucked gently on the tip as Lee sucked along the shaft. They had Billy gasping when Lee slid two fingers into Billy's tight hole. Lee probed inside and was pressing his fingers against Billy's bundle of nerves. Dean dipped down, his throat contracting around Billy's rigid length and lips brushing Lee's tongue.

As he came Billy moaned and gasped, cum filling Dean's mouth and Lee licked up Billy's cock to gather the remains of cum. The fingers left Billy's ass and he chuckled weakly.

He leant up to kiss them, but Dean and Lee were already going at it. Dean was sharing Billy's cum with Lee, the kiss wet and sticky as Lee swirled his tongue inside Dean's mouth. Cum dripped out from between their locked lips and Billy smiled.


End file.
